


Away

by smallman



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallman/pseuds/smallman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles has a place he wants to show Corrin (oh hey it's fluff without a plot what a surprise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey smallman it's another damn Niles/Corrin fic when will I stop. This is like pre-marriage type fluff. Revelations
> 
> the answer: who knows basically I just entered my first relationship with two other wonderful boys and have been feeling so Sappy that I needed to express it somehow

The meeting had been going on for 5 hours now. Corrin had no idea how Ryoma and Xander managed to stay so animated and energetic as they hotly debated tactical strategies. It was even more tiring just watching them! Every now and then Corrin would be woken up from his daze to the sound of one of his brothers slamming loudly on the table, sending the pins and various markers on the map flying across the room. Which would mean they would get into yet another disagreement about the plan for the next battle. And thus the cycle repeated while Corrin had to pretend to stay interested or when he had to intervene between them. "Will this war ever come to an end?" Corrin thought to himself, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes. 

Some way or another Ryoma seemed to take notice and said "Are you tired brother?" 

Corrin sat up straight, not wanting to appear weak or immature to his elder brothers, "No I'm fine please continue." 

Xander gave him a caring smile "That's quite alright Corrin there's no need to fool us. We've been at this for a while now and you must still be exhausted from our recent battles. Let's end for tonight."

It was a moment that Corrin was grateful both of his brothers, even while being hot-headed, could also be understanding. Corrin started making his way back towards his personal chambers, where he was looking forward to be enveloped in the soft silk sheets of his bed. Just at stairs however sat the familiar snow-haired archer. 

"Good evening Lord Corrin" he greeted, rising up and gently kissing Corrin's hand at the place where he wore a golden ring, "Might I possibly steal you just for a little while tonight?" 

Corrin was thrown into a dilemma. On one hand he really wanted to sleep. On the other it had been a long time now since he was able to spend some alone time with Niles, and with the battles beginning to get more dangerous there was always the possibility that..... Sleep could wait just a little bit longer. 

Corrin took Niles' hand "Where do you wish to go?" 

A sly and mysterious expression crossed Niles' face "It's a surprise. Just follow me." 

Niles led Corrin outside of the camp and into the surrounding forest. Darkness enveloped them, although it didn't seem to bother Niles in the slightest. Corrin couldn't help but switching to grasp onto Niles' arm as they walked, secretly cursing himself for not bringing his sword along with them.

"Niles are you sure about this?" Corrin asked, as Niles guided them around a particularly large root.

Niles paused and looked at him "Do you trust me? Do you think I would put you in intentional harm?"

A moment of guilt went through Corrin's mind as he processed the hurt look on Niles' face, and then he replied "I'm sorry Niles. We've fought side by side so many times that I should know by now you would never hurt me. I'm tired these days..."

"Just a little bit farther now. I promise this will make up for it." Niles' lightly patted Corrin's hand and they continued along.

Eventually the dark woods gave way to an opening in the forest. A beautiful lake illuminated by the moon stood in the clearing, a certain calm Corrin had not seen recently amidst all the battles and war torn villages. He felt the heavy weight of fatigue lift from his body as he settled on a log next to Niles, still holding onto his hand.

"This place is incredible Niles..." Corrin breathed "How did you ever find it?"

Niles looked around them "When I was younger, before I met Lord Leo, as you know I had to make my living doing not the most noble things in a gang. One time we got caught in the middle of one of our heists and were chased out into these woods. I ran and ran until I came across this place here. I always considered a lucky place, for the guards never did find me after that. I figured you needed both some luck and a place away from the others for a while."

Corrin sighed "You aren't wrong about that. It's just..... so hard these days. All of those people expecting me to know what to do and where to guide them but sometimes..... sometimes I just don't know. My brothers both seem to know what they are doing and I have to pretend but I....."

Niles pressed a finger to his lips "It's ok Corrin. You don't have to know everything right now or even in your entire life. For now just be here with me."

Corrin responded by leaning forward so that his forehead met with Niles' softly. Without saying anything, Niles let go of Corrin's hand and reached up to untie the strings holding his eyepatch.

"Niles..." Corrin breathed "You don't have to do that if you don't want to..."

Niles shook his head "I want you to see all of me as I want to see all of you. I need to know if you will still accept me just-"

The eye-patch came off revealing a scarred over eyelid that no longer held an eye. Corrin traced it over lightly with his finger and realizing that no words were adequate he gently placed his lips on it. Niles closed his other eye, intertwining Corrin's fingers with his own and kissed Corrin properly on the lips. They lingered like this for a while until Corrin decided to bravely slip his tongue into Niles' mouth. He could have swore he heard Niles chuckle as he accepted the deepened kiss. Corrin was slightly clumsy at this but Niles didn't mind. "Something we need to do more often so he can improve" Niles thought to himself, moving his hands up Corrin's back. As he began to kiss Corrin's neck, Corrin gasped and placed his hands on Niles' chest.

Niles pulled away "Everything ok?"

"It's a little fast for me..." Corrin looked away shyly "Sorry...."

"Don't apologize, love" Niles gave him a quick peck "This isn't exactly the most comfortable place anyways. And besides it'll just make our wedding night so much more memorable, don't you agree?"

Even in the dark Niles could see a flash of red on Corrin's face. He then buried his face in Niles shoulder, inhaling deeply the scent of his cologne and twirling his silver hair through his fingers. Niles smiled and wrapped his arms around Corrin, placing small kisses in the mess of his black curls. Corrin hummed happily against the feel of Niles strong arms around him.

"Tired now dear?" Niles rubbed circles into his back.

"Mmmmm" Corrin mumbled, feeling the sleep beginning to overtake, "we should go back soon."

"Sssshh" Niles whispered "Just sleep. I will watch over you and make sure no harm comes to you. Trust me."

Corrin closed his eyes "Niles, I love you."

Niles tightened his embrace "I love you too. Now rest well." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in the Gods names were you thinking?!" Leo's face was all red and his collar scrunched up "BOTH Xander and Ryoma sent out forces looking for Corrin only to find you two cuddling in some forest?? You're lucky I have other matters to attend to at the moment."

Niles smirked "What? No mercy for your future brother-in-law?"

Leo huffed and stormed out the door in a flash. 

Odin glanced at Niles awkwardly "Was it worth it?"

Niles looked down at the engagement ring on his finger "Totally."


End file.
